Black Death
by Hippyemo52
Summary: Robin has project about the Black Death but since his notes are all wet and/or ruined, he needs help from none-other-than Flash Ki- I mean Kid Flash. NOT SLASH!


**Title:**Black Death  
><span><strong>Author:<strong> Ace! THAT'S ME.  
><span><strong>Summary:<strong> Robin has project about the Black Death but since his notes are all wet and/or ruined, he needs help from none-other-than Flash Ki- I mean Kid Flash.  
><span><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I. OWN. NOTHING.  
><span><strong>Notes: <strong>I fell in love with this show. Probably 'cause of Robin or Kid Flash but WHATEVS.

"_Recognized Robin, B01" _

Robin, Boy Wonder, protégé of the infamous Batman, flashed in just as the womanly-sounding, computerized voice announced him. He hurriedly tried to balance his school books in his arms, but as expected, they all fell from his arms. He winced and closed his eyes; expecting them to all hit the floor, ruining his perfectly stacked homework and books. But, he didn't hear anything. He pried open one eye and low-to-behold, his books were floating.

A normal human being would have probably freaked out and ran away crying, but he wasn't normal; none of the members of the Justice League were. So, Robin just grinned at M'gaan, the niece of Martian Manhunter, with relief and thanksgiving.

"Thanks Miss M," He sighed, grabbing his books from mid-air. She smiled at him and continued cooking dinner. Robin set his books on a nearby table, and turned around quickly so he could catch his papers that were still freefalling. But, again, his teammates had his back. Without even lifting a finger, Kaldur, or Aqualad, sent water from a nearby glass to catch a couple of the papers (earing an intense glare from Superboy). Artemis flung an arrow she was sharpening at the papers, catching some and making them stick to the wall. And Wally, or Flash K- I mean Kid Flash, ran around and caught the rest of the papers, handing them to Robin with a triumphant grin and a nod of his head. "Thanks." He repeated, taking the papers from Kid.

He took out the arrow from the wall, frowning at the huge hole in the notes he took hours to write, and hung the wet pages out to dry. He was such he would remember most of the things he needed for his homework, so he left them there. He told his friends he would be doing a project in another room and to "please not bother me, _especially Wally_, unless with mission announcements or if Batman comes by. Oh and Wally, _stay out_." The team agreed not to bother him, well _most_ of them did. Wally just pouted.

Robin walked into a dark room, turning on the lights before he sat down at a table and took off his glasses. He took out a high-tech lap top and opened a Wayne Writing Document. His fingers hovered over the keys and he stared at the blinking cursor in excited wonderment.

Robin stared at the blank Document with bristling anger, silently cursing his teammates for being such jerks. Why did they have to go and rip up all the notes he had taken in class? They weren't even trying to help, they were probably just plotting against him because he searched through all the information that their computers could give him two days ago. Only _once _though_. _OK, maybe twice. But could you blame him? He just wanted to know more about the people he would be working with! Jeez, they didn't have to get so offended. He scoffed, still staring at the blinking cursor. I mean M'gaan did it plenty of times before. Why did they forgive her so fast? He knew she was attractive, but come on! He was a Go-

"Hey Rob." A voice whispered behind Robin, making him jump up, twirl around, and whip a bat-a-rang at the trespasser. The figure just dodged it and pulled up a chair next to Boy Wonders' and stared at the computer screen. "Oh calm down, get that stick out of your butt, and sit down, dude. I brought you a snack." Robin's eyes quickly went from relief to annoyance. It was just Kid.

"Didn't I tell you not to bother me?" He sighed, sitting back down in his chair and quickly putting his shades back on.

"I thought you would be hungry."

"Well… actually… I am somewhat hungry. Where is the snack?"

"Oh…" Kid grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Funny story…"

Robin rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"What are you working on?"

"An essay on the Black Death."

Kid was silent for a moment.

Then he smirked.

"Oh… You mean that war between a Lord Chaos and the citizens of Gotham?" Kid asked innocently. "I remember that section."

Robin ears perked up and a mischievous glint appeared behind his shades. He had a plan. Since he couldn't remember anything from class and his notes were ruined, he could pry the information out of Wally without him even realizing it! Perfect!

"Yeah."

"And then Lord Chaos spread a horrible case of rabies along to everyone and Superman had to give everyone mouth to mouth? And then…" Robin started jotting down notes.

"And then Gotham was saved once again by The Flash." Robin finished. Everyone just stared. The teacher groaned and screamed was this some kind of end-of-the-year joke or something?

"Firstly, The Black Death was a disease, known as the Plague. Next, it didn't start in Gotham! And Superman and the Flash didn't even exist at the time! You get an F, Richard. A big, fat, chubby F!" She scolded.

Robin's eyes immediately narrowed.

_Wally,_ He thought. _Was a dead man._

Wally hummed along, watching M'gaan admirably across the counter. Said Martian was making dinner for the team that night.

"_Recognized Robin, B01"_

Suddenly a bat-a-rang flew towards Kid, catching his shirt and pinning him against the wall.

"You son of a bitch!" Robin screamed, making M'gaan jump.

_Wow,_ M'gaan thought. _I didn't know Robin was the jealous type._

"You're an idiot you know that? I hate you! You made me embarrass myself in front of my whole class! And on top of all that I got a B+ for the end-of-the-year semester! Why! Why did you do that to me, Kid?" Robin screamed, almost tearing up.

Wally stared, cluelessly.

And then smirked.

"I never really got you back for sending my unsent love letters to M'gaan."

M'gaan gasped.

Robin stared.

And after many repetitive beeps, the bat-a-rang exploded.

**End Notes: **BEST ENDING EVAR! AM I RIGHT? AM I RIGHT? All these fanfics I read are like: I hate the ending. And… MY ENDING IS SUCKISH. So you know what?

**MY. ENDING. ROCKS. SUCKERS.**

R&R Please~!


End file.
